Victim of Circumstance
by made-in-wonder
Summary: Angstshipping, written for fanfic50 on LJ. There's someone sleeping in Ryou's bed.


**Disclaimer**: Yugioh is not mine. I'm also hopefully done spamming for the day.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a loudspeaker in the hall, but the noise is murky and fuzzy and this bed is _very_ warm. Feels good, I think with a smile, nuzzling further into my pillow, especially when I'm so exhausted. I'd never expected a blimp to have such nice bedrooms, but then I've never thought about what might be found there either...

Smiling lazily, I roll over in bed, content just to drift in a haze for a little while longer. If anybody needs me they'll come looking, right? So I'll be okay, wrapped up snug in this dozy little world. It's just so nice, floating here, relaxing, as if nothing in the world can ever go wrong...

Then, as I roll, I bump something. And it grunts.

My heart stammers, and I feel a stab in my chest that springs my eyes open faster than any alarm's ever managed. I almost wish I hadn't for a second, because now I'm staring across the bed from me and there's another head on the pillow next to mine - a blond head, tousled, above smooth dark shoulders covered by an even darker tank top.

I stare. The body stays where it is. I poke it and it's warm. So I'm not still dreaming, I guess. Okay.

Th-there's somebody in my bed.

How did they get there?

Okay, there could be several reasons for this. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe he was, too...

...where are my clothes.

I sit up in bed, gulping for air; the person beside me stirs but doesn't wake - I wonder if I should poke him again, ask him what happened, but the more I think about that the worse of an idea it sounds. It's the boy who saved me, I know that much, but isn't this the part of waking up where the world all comes rushing back at you? Shouldn't I, any minute now, be remembering what he's doing here?

I put my hand on my chest to steady myself and blink. This keeps getting weirder, just my luck, I somehow slept with the Ring on. I _never_ do that - that's dangerous, a choking hazard, to say nothing of the damage I could accidentally do with the little sharp bits. I'm lucky nothing happened to me...or maybe it did, maybe lying on top of the bumpy uncomfortable Ring accounts for why I kind of have to shift in place as I'm sitting here because I just can't get comfortable anymore, but why would something on my chest make something wrong with my legs, that's silly...

O-okay, so maybe. M-maybe I have a tiny little idea what might have happened. I'm not a complete airhead, you know! I've seen pictures! Oh. Oh dear. oh, no. Oh, boy, Ryou Bakura, you've really done it this time, that's for sure...

And I don't even remember this boy's _name_, I realize among the sense of dread freezing me in place, making me quiver where I sit so stiffly. That's not the sort of thing people like me do at all, hah...I wonder why it happened. He did save me, right? I know that much about him. So he must be very kind.

H-he better be. He really better be. I scrunch up my face. Because I'm going to have to ask him what happened when really it's all too clear - -but that might hurt his feelings! I don't want to imply he didn't...that it doesn't mean anything to me, or whatever...my face burns and I cover it with my hands. It's going to be okay, I tell myself. I-it's going to be okay. This was a. Grand adventure. Nothing wrong with having one of those...

...I bet he took my first kiss, too.

The loudspeaker in the hall crackles again - the finals will commence in five minutes, whatever _that_ means - and next to me the person grunts again and shifts in bed. He's tired too, I realize from the way he's lying.

He rolls over, looks at me. I hiccup. His face breaks into an easy, sharp smirk, and he chuckles to himself though I don't know what's so funny. I squeak.

"A-ah," I stammer. "Hello."

"Hello." He's watching me now, amused. I swallow hard. He's already seen how nervous I am. I can't hide it from him. I can't.

"I-I'm sorry!" I burst, hanging my head; the Ring bumps against my chest, jostled, dangles, clinks. "I'm so sorry, it's really nothing against you, I'm sure, I space out sometimes, it's been a problem before but never like _this_ and I just feel so awful since from what little I know about you you've always been so kind to me -" I suck in air and hiccup again; oh dear, I don't even remember what I just _said_ but that's probably because I'm pretty sure I hadn't intended to say most of it but it'd come out anyway. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Something smacks into my bowed head; blinking, I lift it off myself: my shirt. He's gotten up during my apology and is pulling his pants back on from where they were lying on the floor; funny, that he'd taken his pants off but kept one of his shirts on. And he's laughing to himself. He's laughing at me.

I laugh, too. "Well," I mumble and try a smile, since it's better than the alternative: breaking down. "Does this mean you're not mad...?"

He wanders back over to the bed, awfully at ease when I'm nothing but nerves, and leans over to plant a - I wince - but it's gentle and sweet and kind of nice to feel his hand brushing my bangs back like that as his lips touch my forehead. If he's still willing to do things like that, I wonder once the flush has cleared from my face, I guess things are...okay...?

I look up, bewildered; he smiles and draws back, grabbing his other shirt and shrugging it on. "You're kind of charming this way, too," he remarks with a half-moon smile. "Get up. You'll be late for the finals."

"Eh?" I blink, jump, hurry to pull my shirt on and wonder where in the world _my_ pants have gotten to. But I guess it doesn't matter if I'm late or not for the drawing. I'm never going to be able to concentrate on cards like this.

Especially if I'm wondering whether there'll be a second date at some point. Just. You know. So I'll remember _something_. Leaving things like this would just be too sad.


End file.
